


Brandish Embiggens Lucy

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Belly Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Clothed Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Macro/Micro, Nipple Play, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Lucy's considering a housemate to split the rent and give her some company. Of her many admirers, Brandish is at the top of her list. When trying to convince Brandish to live with her, the two accidentally end up in the Celestial Spirit World. There, Brandish uses her magic to have some fun with Lucy.





	Brandish Embiggens Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> When Brandish played with Lucy's breasts in episode 302, I was immediately inspired to make a story based on that scene. Every time I've written a Fairy Tail story, Lucy's been shipped with a different character, but that's part of the fun.

Lucy’s two biggest problems were always having enough money to pay rent, and Natsu barging in her house. She figured both of those could be resolved if she found a housemate. With another person doing half of the cooking, cleaning and keeping Natsu out, she would finally have time to work on her novel. She had been told to write what she knew, but that was difficult when what she knew resulted in her being nearly killed.

She had been going down a shortlist for potential roommates, and found each of them had their own drawbacks. Levy would have been first choice, but she wanted to move into a place of her own with Gajeel. Cana was next. The two of them had a strong partnership during the Sirius Island test, but Cana would have meant another problem that Lucy could already foresee.

Over half of Fairy Tail’s booze expenses already went to obtaining new and rare liquors for Cana, as well as restocking her old favorites. The biggest brewers in town knew her and her beer belly from the tab alone. If Cana lived with Lucy, she’d be financially shouldering a portion of that, and would probably find beer mugs strewn about the house. To say nothing of how much time Cana would spend peeing from all the drinking she’d be doing. Probably out the bedroom window if she was feeling particularly sloshed.

Cana wasn’t a good idea. After the recent battle against the Alvarez Empire, she had formed a strong connection with Brandish. Both of them were bound through Aquarius, whose key was still out there, somewhere in the world. Not to mention Lucy had already shared her bathtub with Brandish. She had seen every part of her body, and while she didn’t want to admit it, she liked it. Brandish’s proportions were similar to her own, and when she was working with Lucy, they understood each other very well.

Brandish stopped by the Fairy Tail guild hall one day, and was almost immediately strong-armed by Cana into having a drink with her. Brandish had only taken a few sips, wanting to keep her mind unclouded, while Cana was guzzling down the stein, her gut filling out with booze once again. Lucy tried to say hello to Brandish from across the hall, but her greeting was drowned out by the sound of Cana letting out a loud, guttural belch that made her stomach shake.

“Can you say that again?” asked Brandish.

“I was asking. Do you want to come by my place? I just got done cleaning,” said Lucy.

“I feel like I need to take a bath after being near Alberona,” said Brandish. “Yours is the closest. I guess I can pay a return visit.”

Brandish’s usual outfit was little more than an animal-print bikini. Magnolia had a pleasantly warm climate, so she wasn’t uncomfortable, but Lucy couldn’t deny that seeing Brandish walking beside her, as she went back to her house, was getting them more onlookers than usual.

“Things still haven’t been cleared up. It’s risky if I have to sign my name to the lease on this house,” said Brandish.

“That’s what Fairy Tail’s for. We’ll protect anyone who tries to get in the way of our guild. You could even join us,” said Lucy.

“That offer is very nice, but I don’t think I’m ready to belong to another group for a long while,” said Brandish. “I just need some time to think about things.”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” said Lucy.

“Really?” asked Brandish.

“If we did grow up together, I think we might’ve been best friends. We’d go on all sorts of adventures together, and take baths together, and then we could sleep naked together and touch all over each others’ bodies until we fall asleep in the afterglow of our orgasms...” said Lucy, whispering and speeding up as she got further along.

“You sleep naked?” asked Brandish.

“Don’t mention it to anyone else,” said Lucy.

“Oh, no. I do, too,” said Brandish. “The way the sheets brush up against your nipples is really comforting. Having another person’s skin next to me sounds... like something I’ve always wanted.”

Lucy let out a small “yes!” and pumped her fist. Sharing such intimate details about herself had started to woo Brandish to her side. If she kept this up, she might have a housemate after all. As they approached Lucy’s house, she absentmindedly took out one of her Celestial Spirit Keys instead of the key to the front door. Yet it fit in the lock anyway.

When the door was opened, Lucy and Brandish found themselves back in the Celestial Spirit World. The glittering starscape, like something out of a picture book, had been visited by Lucy several times before, but only once by Brandish, for a brief moment. Knowing that, if they stayed here too long, the atmosphere would get to them, Lucy hastily pulled out two of her keys and changed into the respective Star Dresses. Lucy herself had donned the cowgirl-like outfit associated with Taurus, while Brandish found herself automatically assuming Aquarius’ form.

“I thought Aquarius’ key...” said Lucy.

“Perhaps Aquarius herself is nearby,” said Brandish. “This is rather fitting.”

Both outfits had plenty of breathing room up top, leaving Brandish and Lucy’s ample breasts exposed. They walked along the paths, calling out to the Spirits to see if anyone would notice they were here. Lucy hadn’t been intending to come here, but a human stepping foot inside would be a rare event.

They didn’t walk very far before they came upon a large pool. Or perhaps it was a lake. It was a large body of water in the middle of the starscape, with a waterfall near the edges that was seemingly falling out of nothing. Lucy placed her hand into the water, and noticed it felt warm. Closer to a comforting hot spring than the chill she had been expecting. Aside from the stillness of the water, Lucy could hear something off in the far distance. A kind of squelching, slurping sound that was louder than it was, due to the vast emptiness of the cosmos represented in this world.

It quickly became clear that they had landed closer to Aquarius than they expected. Her swimsuit top was found hanging off the edge of the pool. Aquarius herself was far away from both the waterfall and Lucy and Brandish. Near a sandy part of the pool that resembled a beach, she was resting her tail on the water and her upper body in the sand, her bare breasts wrapped around Scorpio’s cock. She lowered her mouth, sucking his dick and gently teasing him.

“We are... really missing this feeling. Been a long time since we had sex,” said Scorpio.

“You’re just as thick as ever,” said Aquarius. “I don’t want you to cum yet. I need to savor your thing for a little longer.”

“Oh my...” Lucy said, covering her mouth.

“So this is what they do all day,” said Brandish.

Aquarius held Scorpio’s balls in her hands, fondling them with her wet palm while she continued licking and slurping down the length of his shaft. His tanned cock twitched in her hands as she caressed it, drops of precum starting to drip from the swollen tip. Aquarius didn’t want to waste even a little bit, and slurped it up loudly and lewdly. The Celestial Spirit World was wide and vast. The chance that the other Spirits would drop by when they knew Aquarius and Scorpio were getting it on was extremely unlikely.

“If Lushy shummonsh you again,” said Aquarius, speaking through a mouth muffled by cock. “Can you cum in here for me?”

“We are... most certainly,” said Scorpio.

Scorpio made a sound that Lucy had never heard before. Aquarius held her lips tightly around his cock, sucking as loads of gloppy, salty cum filled her mouth. There was so much that it started to overflow from her lips, yet she swallowed as much of it as she could. Aquarius looked pleased as her stomach filled up with her boyfriend’s cum, giving her the motivation to keep on fighting. As she held open her mouth to show Scorpio the semen that still remained on her tongue, she turned around in shock.

Aquarius swallowed the rest of it, and immediately swam over to Lucy and Brandish. “What are you two doing here? You know I can’t tell you where my key is.”

“It was an accident,” said Lucy.

“This is a really nice place. I like the atmosphere,” said Brandish.

“Look, leave me and Scorpio alone. We haven’t had a moment together in a long time, and while I’m fond of you two, I don’t want you barging in on my private moment! It’s a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, you wouldn’t understand,” said Aquarius.

“If you’re a mermaid, how does he...?” asked Brandish.

“I said, none of your business,” said Aquarius. “You can use the pool until it’s the next morning back on Earthland, but stay away from me! You two go have fun by yourselves. And thanks for visiting.”

Lucy and Brandish found a little island to themselves in the middle of the pool. There was a small platform, like a diving board, and food laid out for them. They didn’t have much time by themselves, but Lucy wanted to use the chance to see if she could talk Brandish into living with her. Ever since she arrived in the Celestial Spirit World, she’d a hot feeling in her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was from spending time with Brandish, seeing two of her Spirits having sex, or simply wearing the Taurus Star Dress too long.

“I wonder how far those strings can go,” said Brandish.

“What?” asked Lucy.

“You’ve got such a voluptuous body. It really turns me on when I play with it,” said Brandish. “Remember that time on Happy’s back? Let’s do it again. Except this time, until your nipples pop out.”

“O..okay...” said Lucy. “Go easy on me- whoa!”

Lucy felt the back of the Taurus dress rip. The one long pant leg had become completely disconnected from the rest of the pants, becoming little more than strips of fabric in the shape of short-shorts. Brandish had used her magic to expand the size of Lucy’s butt, making it plumper, rounder and nearly breaking the Star Dress that she needed to safely stay in the Spirit World. While Lucy’s butt had been big, well over 100cm before, Brandish had increased it to where it looked like a pair of round pillows attached to her back. The fat jiggled as it settled itself into place, Lucy pleasurably moaning from the sudden rush of heat.

“My butt’s huge now. It’s tough to even go in the pool like this,” said Lucy.

“You’ve got such an adorable butt. I could rest my head in those cheeks and sniff it all day,” said Brandish. “I love playing with your body like this.”

“Isn’t it a butt?” asked Lucy.

“It’s your butt. I saw in the bath. You practice very good hygiene,” said Brandish. “If you want, you can do the same with my butt.”

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of relationship,” said Lucy.

Brandish shrunk Lucy’s ass fat a little, enough to make it so she could wade into the waters of the large pool. Lucy looked back in amazement as her flabby ass floated on the water, trailing behind her like she was a tugboat. She and Brandish had been eating large portions of the food Cana had left out for her two masters, knowing that with the time difference, it would digest itself rather quickly when they got back. Lucy walked toward Brandish, wanting to touch her and get close to her once again. Unlike in the bath, there was no tension between them this time.

With her hand on her chin, Brandish looked at Lucy. “Your proportions need some work. That butt and thighs are so sexy, but you’re running out of room for Aquarius’ food.”

“What are you thinking?” asked Lucy.

Brandish bent down in the warm, sparkling water, and wrapped her arms around Lucy, digging into her fat, floating ass. Brandish’s fingers sunk into Lucy’s butt cheeks as her tongue licked Lucy’s belly button. The fullness in Lucy’s stomach was replaced by the same mildly warm feeling she experienced only moments ago. Just as she had with Lucy’s ass fat, Brandish had seized the chance to puff out Lucy’s belly fat. The food baby in her stomach expanded to the size of a full, nine month pregnancy in an instant, the extra weight leaving her floating in the water.

“Look at you, pudgy Lucy,” said Brandish, continuing to lick her belly button. “I wouldn’t mind if you were like this all the time. There’s so much of you to love.” Brandish licked Lucy’s navel while massaging her belly fat in her hands, keeping her grip tight on Lucy’s soft stomach. If Lucy returned to the edge of the pool and sat down, she would notice a roll or two in her belly where there had hardly been any before.

“I’m feeling so fat...” said Lucy. “At least I can float easily.”

“I can hear the food digesting inside you. I’d say it’s going to your butt, but I got there first,” said Brandish coyly. “I wish we could just get naked and I could see your entire body like this. All that flesh on you is so delicious.”

Brandish waded through the water and pressed her body against Lucy’s. Her slender belly was being squished by Lucy’s ball of flab, spilling out over the edge of her Taurus Dress and into the water. Brandish pressed her breasts against Lucy’s. Underneath the magical fabric of the Star Dresses, the two of them could feel that their nipples were hard. Brandish had been turned on ever since she started playing with Lucy’s body, and Lucy had been aroused since she saw Aquarius and Scorpio going at it. Only the slightest bit of sexual thoughts in her mind was making her libido run wild.

“I like that you chose Taurus,” said Brandish, running her hands down Lucy’s breasts. “Those cow tits of yours are your best feature. Taurus’ magic is flowing through you. What do you think would happen if I stimulated it?”

Brandish moved her fingers, expanding hers and Lucy’s breasts at the same time. Their breasts stayed roughly the same size, going from ample F cups all the way up to M cup breasts that spilled over Lucy’s massively oversized belly. Lucy was lucky she was in the water, because she was almost pulled over by the sudden heavy weight on her chest from Brandish making her boobs even bigger than they had been before. Her nipples were now completely visible, but the fabric strands of the Taurus Star Dress remained in place, even if the cow-print top had moved upward on her chest.

Lucy had become fat all over. Her arms and legs were still the same size, even though her thighs had increased when Brandish played with her ass. All she could do was remain in that spot in the water, watching the waves roll around her pudgy body. The hot feeling in her chest grew. Her nipples were tingling, overcome with a familiar sensation. Brandish lowered her head, her own breasts dipping into the water, and seductively licked Lucy’s nipple. Drops of white liquid formed on the areolae, before streams of sticky, creamy milk began to leak from her breasts, creating a milky-white cloud in the pool water.

“I-I’m lactating?” said Lucy. “I haven’t even had a boyfriend! Why am I producing milk?”

“Taurus’ cow magic overflowed when I increased your tits,” said Brandish. “It didn’t take much prodding to make you lactate.” She slurped up a large line of Lucy’s milk, sloshing it around in her mouth before swallowing it. “And it’s delicious. As expected from someone with such soft, fat tits like yours.”

Brandish wrapped her lips around Lucy’s pink tips, sucking loudly and drawing out milk. Lucy looked over her shoulder, the only thing she could do with her breasts weighing heavily, and noticed that she could barely see Aquarius anymore. She was so far away that nobody would notice her, no matter how loud she was moaning. So she did. Lucy gave into the pleasure flowing through her breasts, as her mother’s milk dripped into Brandish’s mouth through the flicking of her tongue, and moaned.

“Your moans are sexy,” said Brandish.

“I’ve never done this before,” said Lucy, panting heavily, her chubby body sweating from the pleasure surging through it. “Every time I tried to masturbate at home, the landlady or Natsu would notice me. I couldn’t even fart without attracting attention. Being able to let it out unashamedly... I’ve never felt so horny before.”

“Do whatever you want. I’ll embrace it. Every sound, everything your body does,” said Brandish. “You’re special to me, Lucy. More than a friend, for sure.”

Brandish squeezed down on Lucy’s boobs. Jets of white milk shot out, soaking Brandish’s face in milk. It dripped down her body, soaking into the Aquarius dress and running all the way down into her belly button. While still sucking on Lucy’s nipple, Brandish moved one hand down past her stomach, into the shallow depths of the water, and found Lucy’s pussy, waiting inside the ripped pants of the Star Dress. Lucy was already hot and wet. Her clit was so hard that Brandish found it right away, just underneath Lucy’s pubic hair. It wouldn’t take much to make her cum in this state.

“Why does this feel so much better when I’m fatter?” asked Lucy.

“Your entire body is soft and sensitive,” said Brandish. “You’ve been with many women before, but there’s none who understands what makes you cum better than me. This body fat is what makes you so sexy. And it can make you cum.”

With one hand tweaking her hard clit and digging into her pussy, while Brandish continued massaging Lucy’s fat body and sucking her nipples, she felt like she could cum at any moment. Her body fat jiggled on top of the water as Brandish’s touch spread across her zaftig form, her moans growing louder and more erotic with every touch. Brandish’s equally oversized breasts pressed into her own, her stiff nipples digging into Lucy’s belly. The two of them were dripping with sweat, loud slurping and squishing noises coming from their bodies. It was the most erotic sight in the entire Celestial Spirit World.

“I can’t hold on! I’m gonna cum!” said Lucy. Brandish smiled.

Hot, high pressure streams of warm breast milk shot from Lucy’s nipples, coming into Brandish’s mouth faster than she could gulp it down. Her free breast leaked into the water, dribbling milk that covered Lucy’s fat belly in its stickiness. Lucy threw her head back, screaming out her orgasm, and fell back into the water, where her large ass kept her above the water’s surface. Lucy spread her legs as Brandish pulled aside the remaining threads of the Taurus Star Dress, letting Lucy’s pubes and pussy breathe in the air of the Spirit World. Lucy moaned again, and came on Brandish’s body.

First, a bubbly stream of squirt shot out, coating Brandish’s belly in a sticky, semi-transparent mess. Lucy had only squirted a few times before, and it was never this hard. She could still feel her clit buzzing from the intense release. A few seconds later, a let down stream of dense-smelling golden urine fizzled out of her urethra, rolling down Brandish’s stomach and mixing with the water. Lucy didn’t stop until her bladder was empty, her body left hot and jiggling.

“I can’t think of anything except sex,” said Lucy. “That felt so good. I love how my pussy feels right now.”

“Now it’s your turn to make me cum,” said Brandish.

“Can’t you get my body back to normal first?” asked Lucy.

“No. I have something better in mind,” said Brandish.

Brandish had a pool as big as an ocean in front of her, and sought to use it to its full potential. Keeping her breasts as proportionally large as they had been, she made herself into a giant, towering over Lucy. There was seemingly no ceiling in the Celestial Spirit World, so Brandish still had plenty of room to move about. After she had increased herself, she floated on her back in the water, and lifted Lucy in her hand. Each of her breasts stuck out of the water like an island with a dormant volcano in the center. Brandish directed Lucy towards her breast, asking her to tease her.

“My nipples are very sensitive,” said Brandish. “I can have an orgasm just by playing with them. Use your entire fluffy body to tease my nipples. I think it sounds fun.”

Lucy looked to her side. Brandish’s nipple, pink and erect, throbbing with blood, was nearly as tall as Lucy herself. Brandish had pulled up the right side of her Star Dress to expose her nipple, leaving the other side covered to keep her safe. The sweat covering her chest was sticky, and gave Lucy a foothold, even if the intense, sweaty smell coming from her cleavage was even more potent when it surrounded Lucy’s entire body. Still, she had to admit, it was making her pretty aroused. Brandish’s sweat smelled erotic. A salty, tangy smell that came from her cleavage and armpits, stinking of arousal.

She walked slowly, her body weighed down by the mounds of fluffy fat all over, but she made her way to Brandish’s nipple. She could see every pore and bump on her areolae, the smooth flesh of the rounded tip. Brandish’s nipples were slightly thicker than Lucy’s own, and her areolae were bigger, but flat. Lucy approached them. Her leaking breasts and flabby belly pushed against Brandish’s nipple. When flesh made contact with flesh, Brandish let out a moan that sounded even louder and deeper to Lucy at this scale.

“All I did was touch them!” said Lucy.

“That feels so fucking good,” said Brandish. “Move against them, lick them, do whatever you want. I want my tits to tingle!”

Lucy pressed her own nipples against Brandish’s one. They were still dripping with milk, which rolled down the sides of the nipple and made for a lube, on top of all the sweat. Lucy rubbed her belly and breasts against the tip, the milk and sweat mixing together into a potent perfume that nearly overwhelmed Lucy’s nose. She pushed Brandish’s nipple back and forth with her belly, watching it move like a large, pink punching bag that she was free to tease.

Much further down, Brandish was masturbating her pussy with her fingers, going at a slow and gentle pace to not knock Lucy off her tit. Her hand had disappeared inside her Star Dress’ skirt, playing with her clit and getting wrapped inside her warm folds, loving the way Lucy teased her nipple. It felt much better than when she did it herself. Every part of Lucy’s warm flesh against her was a new sensation, one that she couldn’t replicate even if she tried.

Back up on Brandish’s chest, Lucy wrapped her breasts around Brandish’s nipple. Lucy moved them up and down, like she was trying to fellate a cock. She couldn’t reach the entire way around, but Brandish knew the feeling of Lucy’s still, leaking nipples on her own. Lucy stretched out, reaching over her belly, and licked Brandish’s nipple. The flavor of it was rather like her own nipple, with a distinctly salty taste in the sweat that made it uniquely Brandish. There was more flesh than Lucy was used to licking, but when her tongue met with the giant pink tip, she heard Brandish’s moans grow louder.

“Oh, damn. My nipples are throbbing,” said Brandish. “That feels fantastic.”

Lucy’s pussy was also throbbing. She was still wet and dirty from her orgasm only moments ago, and knew that as much as Brandish loved her rubbing her breasts on her nipple, she wanted to use the extra-large ass she had been granted as well. Lucy picked up her belly with her hands, rubbing it against Brandish’s nipple before turning around. She slid the curves of the nipple into the deep cleavage of her fattened ass, shaking her butt up and down.

Brandish looked down at the tiny Lucy on her breast, blushing with arousal when she saw Lucy shaking her butt against her hard, pink tip. Though she could only feel it faintly, Lucy’s pussy lips were also touching her, dripping drops of grool and urine onto the giant nipple. Brandish moaned as Lucy’s unusual stimulations rubbed against her tip, bringing her closer to the edge of orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Brandish.

“Me.. too...” said Lucy.

Overcome from the nipple stimulation, Brandish stained her Star Dress with pussy juices, overflowing from her labia and onto the dress’ material. Some drops of it fell into the water, mixing with the love juice and urine Lucy had leaked in earlier. Her nipple continued twitching, gently shaking Lucy from her sweaty, sticky spot atop Brandish’s chest. Brandish threw her head back at the edge of the pool, exhausted from the intense orgasm she had experienced. Even Aquarius could sense it a short distance away.

Brandish returned to her normal size, and shrunk hers and Lucy’s proportions back. Drops of milk were still leaking from Lucy’s breasts. Brandish kept sucking until the heavy weight in Lucy’s breasts had been lifted. When Brandish was done, she moved in and kissed Lucy, the two girls’ nipples overlapped, their soft, heavy breasts squishing together as they embraced each other in the endless starry sky of the Celestial Spirit World.

They returned to Earthland, arriving shortly after dawn from when they had walked into Lucy’s house. The Star Dresses vanished, being replaced by their normal clothes. Brandish moved her hand down to Lucy’s navel, stroking it with her fingers.

“Natsu isn’t here. Do you want to continue where we left off?” she asked. “I’m not ready to move in just yet... but I do want to keep having sex with you.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Lucy.

They stepped into Lucy’s bath, preparing to wash up for another day.


End file.
